The present invention relates to pile articles, particularly articles having piles which are varied in color in the length direction and a method for producing the pile articles.
Fibrous products having piles, such as cut piles or loop piles have unique various appearances and feelings and are broadly used. One object of production of these pile articles is to obtain fur-like articles. However, as well-known, natural furs have very complicated, delicate and high grade of colors and structures and the artificial production thereof has been substantially impossible. For example, most natural furs have precise piles having different finenesses (diameters) and colors at the root portion, middle portion and top portion. Heretofore, it has been proposed to penetrate a dyestuff from back of a substrate fabric in order to dye the root portion of the piles of the pile articles, to apply a sizing agent containing a dyestuff, for example, a printing paste to the top portion of the piles with a roller, etc. in order to dye the top portion or dip the top portion of the piles in a dyeing solution. But, in these methods, it is very difficult and practically impossible to apply the dyestuff uniformly over a broad area of the pile articles so as to satisfy the object.
For example, in the method wherein a dyeing solution is penetrated from the back of the substrate fabric or only the top of the piles is dipped in the dyeing solution, the uniform and controlled dyeing is very difficult. This is because in the pile articles, the piles are contacted with one another or bundled and capillary tubes are formed therebetween and the dyeing solution is irregularly diffused and penetrated into undesired positions due to the capillary phenomenon and contamination is caused. When the viscosity of the dyeing solution is increased by using a paste agent in the dyeing solution in order to prevent the capillary phenomenon, it is very difficult to apply such a high viscosity solution to the piles which can easily fall down over a broad area of the pile fabric uniformly and at desired positions. Thus, in the prior art, even if various color variations are given only to some part of the piles, at other parts, the color variation often becomes different and the colored state where the color tone is varied, is local and the color variation is not uniform over the whole pile article or a broad area.